Ranks
Every single plumber has a rank assigned to them. Details are written below. After being promoted it's optional to update your refsheet Enlisted Plumbers Regular players that are not admins. They have no special privileges and are only bound to the general rules of the server. Recruit The entry rank, this rank is automatically given to you when you join. In lore, you have signed up for plumber training, that means, you're not ready for missions yet, but have shown qualities that are fitting of peace keepers. This rank has the following perks: * Max Complexity 4 * Max Attribute 15 This is a transitional rank, once you have submitted your first transformation and a ref of yourself in plumber armor, you will be promoted. Rookie After demonstrating effort that is showing that you do intend to be part of the group, you're a rookie. In lore, this means you have not only finished academy, but also were scouted by the sifters. This rank has the following perks: * Max Complexity 7 * Max Attribute 17 * Can enter events. This is the tier you will be in for the beginning. You get promoted to Veteran after fulfilling successfully participating in 3 events. Veteran Veteran plumbers, showing true dedication to the group, the highest enlisted rank. In lore, you have made yourself known and got friends now, this is the highest you can get while not having any responsibility. And as a special, when first reaching veteran you get a chance to design 1 new common or uncommon Alien transformation. This rank has the following perks: * Max Complexity 10 * Max Attribute 20 * Can enter events. Officers Administrators/Moderators. They are in charge of keeping the group alive and fun. If a Magister or higher is harassing you or seems to abuse their position, report it to the Magistratum. If one of the Magistratum is the one harassing you, message every other moderator. Magister The first rank that has actual responsibility, Magisters are the lowest tier of moderators. From this point onward, the perks from Veteran are automatically included. Every mod has access to a Magistrix, that is the moderator decitrix. They are able to contain mythical aliens and fusions that might break the complexity rules. The Magistrix is only unlocked when leading event expeditions, since it contains some of the most powerful creations in existence and not to be used unthinkingly. Even the most powerful fusion only appeared a scant few times. A magister has the duty of expedition, that means, they are to lead event RPs and make it a pleasant experience for those concerned and can award common and uncommon items or up to 2 improvement points for participating in the RP. You don't become a magister automatically when fulfilling some random condition, instead you have to reach Veteran rank and then apply whenever new Magister spots open up, after which they will be interviewed by Proctors or the Magistratum. Proctor The next higher moderator rank. In addition to the duties and perks of being a magister, they are also charged with judging submissions for refsheets of transformations and baseforms and can chime in with ideas when events are being planned. The rewards they can give out is extended to include rare items and up to 4 improvement points. Furthermore, when first reaching this rank, they can suggest one new item to be added to the database. To become a proctor, you must be a magister for at least 6 months and when the promotion application is opened, apply. Magistratum The highest rank of moderator. They're in charge of administration of the server, planning events and everything related to the actual bot and database maintainance. The founders of this group are currently the only planned Magistratum members You cannot apply to become Magistratum, you have to be appointed. Category:Mechanics Category:Players Guide